After Death
by Neko Espada
Summary: A story about events which happened to Ginjou and Tsukishima during the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Ginjou x Tsukishima fic.


The sun was shining high in the sky of Soul Society. A light breeze was swaying the grass at the open field situated not far away from Rukongai district.

Tsukishima opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground. He got on his feet and leisurely looked around. He noticed the fuzzy silhouettes of some buildings situated at the distance from the place where he was now. Without thinking twice he headed there.

"Looks like I am dead."-Tsukishima's thoughts were slowly and incoherent.-"This place must be Soul Society. Ginjou told.."

The reminding about him immediately caused a sharp pain somewhere in the chest. Only yesterday they were together. Only yesterday they rejoiced that their plan was crowned with success. But then everything changed in an instant. Their comrades were defeated, Tsukishima was fatally wounded and Ginjou.. Ginjou was murdered in cold blood by that guy.

Suddenly all events of previous day clearly appeared before Tsukishima's eyes as if he lived through all of it again. He tried not to think about it but his thoughts stubbornly kept returning to what happened yesterday and the image of dead Ginjou was appearing before his eyes over and over again.

Tsukishima felt how despair gradually step by step was enshrouding his soul by its veil consisting of sorrow and hopelessness. At the same time his eyes started to tingle slightly. But Tsukishima managed to hold back the incoming tears and continued his way further still thinking about his dead comrade.

Ginjou was more than a friend. For Tsukishima he was the the closest person to whom he was attached since his childhood and whom he really loved. Ginjou was the one who taught him how to use his Fullbring, the one who always supported him, the one who..

"Why..?"

"Hey, you! Watch where you are going!"-suddenly someone's rude voice abruptly interrupted Tsukishima's thoughts.

He slowly raised his eyes and saw an angry man who looked more like a bandit. It appeared that Tsukishima already managed to reach the Rukongai and was walking through its dusty and surly streets for some time until he bumped into that guy.

"Sorry."-Tsukishima said going to continue his way.

"Not so fast!"-the man said not letting Tsukishima leave.-"Looks like you are a newbie here. I have never seen you before."

Meanwhile more unfriendly-looking men appeared from nearby houses and surrounded Tsukishima.

"Yeah! It's first time when I see here someone as pretty as you, lad!"-one of the men said with a nasty smile.-"I am sure you need someone to show you around."

Tsukishima understood that they won't let him go so easily. He put his hand in his pocket and, to his delight, found out that his bookmark was still at its place. He quickly took it out and said:

"Book of The End."

But to Tsukishima's surprise nothing happened. He tried another couple of times to summon his sword but still with the same result.

"What are you doing?"-bandits around Tsukishima started to laugh.-"Are you trying to bewitch us or what?"

They started to compress the ring around Tsukishima not letting him escape. It appeared that Bringer Step wasn't working as well. So Tsukishima had no other choice but to fight these guys using his fists. Unfortunately he was rather bad at hand to hand combat. So soon enough the advantage was on bandits side.

Tsukishima managed to evade another attack but then someone suddenly grabbed him by suspenders from behind and pulled at himself. Tsukishima recoiled aside just in time. In the next second one of the bandits brandished a knife hoping to wound Tsukishima but missed and instead of that cut his suspenders which got in the way of attack.

The fight didn't last for too long and soon enough one of the bandits managed to catch Tsukishima and put a knife to his throat. Then he pulled him inside the nearby storage-like building where another bandit with the rope was waiting to help the others to tie the captive.

The two bandits were going to tie Tsukishima to the beam which was propping the roof in this house. But then they suddenly heard screams and sounds of fight from outside and ran out of the house to help their comrades.

Some time later it became quiet outside and Tsukishima left the building. After the dark of the house the sun was shining too brightly so at first Tsukishima couldn't see that happened outside. But then suddenly he heard the voice which he never expected to hear again.

"Are you alright, Tsu-kun?"

Tsukishima abruptly turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the person who as he thought was dead and who he never expected to see alive again. Tsukishima was staying like that, shocked, for some time but then in the next second he rushed to the man with all possible speed.

"GINJOU! ! !"

Tsukishima fell upon Kugo's neck and cuddled to him still unable to believe that now they are together again. All that sorrow and despair which were bothering him moments ago left at once and were replaced by boundless happiness. It seems that Ginjou felt the same. He tightly embraced Tsukishima and smiled warmly to him. But then something suddenly attracted Kugo's attention and his face became serious again.

"I am insanely happy to see you again too, Tsu-kun, but it seems we have no time to greet each other properly at the moment."-Kugo said reluctantly releasing Tsukishima from his embrace.-"Looks like some of these guys, which I beat to save you, managed to call more of their buddies to help them here. So be ready to fight them again."

"Can you use your Fullbring, Ginjou?"-Tsukishima asked.-"Mine isn't working at all."

"Unfortunately not. It seems that we and our abilities need some time to adapt to this world first. I am sure we will be able to use our Fullbring soon. But not now."-Kugo smiled sadly.-"Now we have to fight these bandits hand to hand again."

Soon enough two Fullbringers were surrounded by the big group of aggressive-looking people. Kugo and Tsukishima fought back to back but were able to defeat only half of the group. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Ginjou-san! Tsukishima-san! Allow me to lend you a helping hand!"

In the next moment a middle-aged man with an eye patch appeared near them and joined the fight.

"So you are ended up here too, Giriko?"-Ginjou said while fighting.

Three men managed to beat many bandits together but it seemed that now there were even more enemies than before.

"Is it just me or their number really increased?"-Kugo asked.

"Well, actually, when I headed here to help you, a group of bandits with which I squabbled before followed me."-Giriko explained.-"They didn't like my manner of speech and picked a fight with me. Isn't it outrageously?"

"I see."-Kugo said and anime sweat drop appeared near his head.

As more enemies joined the fight three Fullbringers gradually became exhausted and were not fighting as well as before. Bandits noticed that and decided to attack all at once. But before they could do that, ground suddenly exploded under their feet. The panic immediately started among enemies groups. Then there was another couple of explosions and soon enough no bandits were seen around.

"I wonder what was that?"-Tsukishima asked.

"It were amazing fireworks of the great Shiba clan! Just for you to know!"-someone's loud voice replied.

Three men turned to that direction and saw a woman with a contented grin on her face.

"Were it you, madam, who saved us?"-Giriko asked.

"Hell yeah! You were saved by me - Kukaku and by my stupid brother. Any other questions?"-woman asked.

Three Fullbringers exchanged glances and thanked the woman.

"Leave your nice words to yourself. If you really want to thank me properly then you should go with me. I am sure I will be able to find a work for you at my house. You guys are looking capable so your abilities will definitely be useful in a household."-Kukaku said and not waiting for the answer turned away and cried to someone.-"Ganju, you wally! Where the hell are you?! We are leaving!"

"I am here! I am here, Ne-san!"-Kukaku's brother quickly appeared nearby.

"Fine. Let's return."-Kukaku said going to leave.

"But wait, madam.."-Giriko wanted to say something.

"What's the matter?"-Kukaku abruptly turned to him.-"Do you want to refuse my offer?"

"We need to think about it first, I presume."-Kugo said.

"I have no time for your thinking. I am a very busy person, you know!"-Kukaku said.-"I am sure you have no place to stay. So I will be hospitable and allow you to live in my house. But you will have to work at me if you don't want to be kicked out. It's a very good deal. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, but.."

"Then it's settled!"-with these words Kukaku turned around and headed to the exit from Rukongai district.

Kugo wanted to object again but Ganju quickly ran to him and started to wave his hands negatively.

"You should remember one simple rule, guys. Never contradict my sister! Remember that and everything will be okay."-Ganju whispered to Fullbringers.

"Are you coming or what?!"-Kukaku's irritated voice was heard from the distance.

The four men decided not to tempt fate and hurried after the angry woman. Suddenly a shiny green light appeared under Tsukishima's feet. Kugo noticed that and smiled.

"Looks like our abilities are working again. Well, better late than never."-he said.

Soon they reached Shiba's house. Kukaku ordered Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko to make a dinner and show the rooms to their guests.

Later that day at the evening Kugo and Tsukishima were at their room and were talking to each other.

"It was a really tough day. Who could know that we will meet so many aggressive guys in that district."-Kugo said.

"Indeed."-Tsukishima replied.

"Speaking of which, it seems I forgot something important in Rukongai today."-Kugo said.

"What exactly?"-Tsukishima asked a bit worriedly.

"This."-Kugo smiled and gave Tsukishima a long kiss on the lips.

A few days later Ginjou and Tsukishima were resting after the work which Kukaku instructed them to do.

"Geez. This woman is a real fury. She is swamping us with work and scolding all the time. Sometimes I think that she hates us more than anyone else."-Kugo said tiredly.

"But it seems that she treats Giriko kindly."-Tsukishima said.

"It's because he made a compliment to her strange work of art when we arrived here."-Kugo said meaning the giant stone hands near the house.

Suddenly they heard the clanging coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, looks like the dinner is ready."-Tsukishima said.

"Yes. But, to tell the truth, I would like to eat meals cooked by you, Tsu-kun, not by those two goons."-Kugo said.-"I am sure your cooking is much better than theirs."

Tsukishima wanted to reply something but someone's angry voice interrupted him.

"Have I misheard or are you really complaining about the conditions of maintenance?"

Two Fullbringers turned around and saw Kukaku. She was looking expectantly at them with her arms crossed. Her brother was anxiously shifting from foot to foot behind her back.

"So you want to say that this guy can cook better than my Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko?"-Kukaku asked Kugo.

"I would not assert this."-Tsukishima said.

"I wasn't talking with you!"-Kukaku abruptly turned to Tsukishima.-"So don't interrupt me!"

"But I didn't interrupt you."-Tsukishima said.

"Are you testing my patience or what?"-Kukaku asked and evil aura started to appear around her.-"To tell the truth, I didn't expect our guests to be so rude."

"I wasn't rude with you."-Tsukishima said.-"If you were more composed then you.."

In the next second Kukaku's fist whizzed through the air but then suddenly stopped in a few inches from Tsukishima's face. Kugo managed to catch woman's wrist just in time.

"I won't forgive you if you hit Tsu-kun."-Kugo said giving a cold glance to Kukaku.

Woman was really surprised. No one in this house has ever dared to contradict her before. Ganju behind her back was trembling nervously and muttered quietly: "Something gonna happen! Something gonna happen!"

Ginjou and Kukaku were staring at each other with a steady gaze for some time. Then suddenly a slight blush appeared on Kukaku's cheeks. She freed her hand then abruptly turned around and quickly went away.

"So be it. I will let you go this time. But only because I am in a good mood today!"-she said before leaving.

"What's up with this woman?"-Kugo thought.

A couple of days later Ginjou and Tsukishima were sitting on the bank of the river situated not far away from Kukaku's house.

"It seems that woman gradually started to get on with us. At least she is not that angry now as she was before."-Ginjou said.

"Probably she is not that bad after all."-Tsukishima said.

"You are talking so only because she promised to make you a new suspenders."-Kugo smiled.

"Maybe."-Tsukishima smiled back.

Ginjou put his arm around Tsukishima's shoulders and they were sitting in the silence for some time. Kugo was watching somewhere afar but then talked again.

"After all it's good that we managed to meet each other here."-he said.-"Not every soul is so lucky that it able to find its relatives or friends in Soul Society."

"I am so happy that we are together again, Ginjou. I had already lost all hope to see you again."-Tsukishima said.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun."-Kugo hugged Tsukishima tightly.-"Now I will always be with you. And I will never leave you alone anymore. I promise."


End file.
